


I'm Sorry

by Tixa_Sandiego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SQ + "I'm sorry" (angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

The furious knocking at her door woke her up from her restless sleep. She had to take a few minutes to realise that she fell asleep in the couch. The Mayor got up, tasting the salt still on her lips, and opened the door.

And Emma barged in getting Regina out of guard, invading her personal space and kissing the brunette holding her face with both hands.  
When Regina finally got her senses,broked the kiss and pulled the Saviour away, with the taste os the alchool Emma had been driking lingering on her lips.

\- What the hell you think you are doing Miss Swan?! - She asked, eyes darkenee with anger. - Showing up drunk at my door and kissing out of the blue?!  
\- I-I'm sorry Regina. - Emma mumbled, almost trembling.  
\- You are sorry for what?! - The brunette asked growing furious. - For your lack of self control?!  
\- N-no, I... - The blonde stuttered.

\- For drowning your problems in alchool?!  
\- Reg...  
\- For not thinking about the consequences of your damn actions?!  
\- Regina... - Pleaded the younger woman on the verge of tears.  
\- For ruining my damned happiness?!

\- NO!! - Emma snaped.  
\- Then for what?!

\- For not fighting for you! - Screamed the blonde surpressing a sob, Regina stared at her with wide eyes, unsure what Emma meant, totally caught of guard. - I am sorry for not be your happy ending.


End file.
